gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Evolutions
This page details the evolutions of each main character in looks, style, and personality from Season 1 of Glee: The Next Generation through Season 5 of Glee: The Next Generation and Season 1 of Glee: The Next Generation - The NYADA Years. The Core Six Jaxon Pierce Evolution of Jaxon's Appearance *In Season 1, Jaxon's hair was much more blonde as he had a tendancy to bleach his hair, which is naturally a dark, dirty blonde. He had much shorter, spiky hair. He also was either clean shaven or at most, sporting a small soul patch. Jaxon was also much paler in skin tone and not very toned. *In Season 2, Jaxon grew his hair out a little bit and stop bleaching, going back to his natural dark, dirty blonde hair color. Jaxon also started to sport a little bit of facial hair, mainly a short goatee. Jaxon had gotten a little bit more tanned, perhaps following his vacation to the beach in Summer Love. Jaxon also began to tone up a bit. *By Season 3, Jaxon went back to shorter hair, rarely spiking his hair, and continuing to sport his his short goatee. Jaxon's tan had seemed to fade a bit, but he was still less pale than he was back in Season 1. Jaxon also continue to tone up, sporting a good amount of muscle. Jaxon is also a little bit taller. *In Season 4, Jaxon started to spike his hair a good bit again and his hair has noticeably darkened since Season 2. His goatee seems to be a little longer, but not by much. His tan has stayed about the same, but he's bulked up a little more. *In The NYADA Years, Jaxon seems to sport either a short cut, or a messy bedhead look, seeming to ditch the spiked hair altogether. He is also very toned and pretty muscular. His tan seems a tad darker as well. He has changed a lot from his Season 1 appearance. Evolution of Jaxon's Style *In Season 1, Jaxon was pretty sporty, wearing a lot of Jerseys, ball caps, etc. He also wore his letterman jacket most of the time. Jaxon would adapt a much more rock look when performing, sporting glam gear. *In Season 2, Jaxon has started to slowly add some of his glam gear and onstage rock style into his everyday wear. He also wore his letterman jacket most of the time, echoing Season 1. At this point, Jaxon switched from ball caps to fedoras. He also started to wear t-shirts and tanks a good amount of time. *By Season 3, Jaxon has almost completely ditched the sporty style, becoming more comfortable in his rock persona. The letterman jacket is wore as needed, but ditched in favor of leather jackets and hoodied. Jaxon has also traded his sneakers for boots most of the time. The fedoras have become a bigger part of his wardrobe. *During Season 4, football is over so the letterman jacket is permanently ditched and Jaxon has fully adapted a rock style. Leather jackets, rock and vintage tees, boots, and the like are a staple in his wardrobe. *For NYADA, his style pretty much stays the same, but with a hint of sophistication when needed. Evolution of Jaxon's Personality Honey Berry Evolution of Honey's Appearance Evolution of Honey's Style Evolution of Honey's Personality Miles Larson Evolution of Miles' Appearance Evolution of Miles' Style Evolution of Miles' Personality Character Evolutions